The Ones Who Wait
by SoManyWords
Summary: Involving The Doctor and a few companions, new and old. May be a One Shot but might turn into a story.


The Ones Who Waited

Amy looked out the window into the night sky. Tears flooded her eyes, pooling down her cheeks like little rivers.

Her eyes looked over to Rory, who was watching her fall apart like he did every night, unable to help her, unable to find a way of comforting her. She gave him a nod of her head and turned back towards the window, gazing up again.

She missed him. She missed him so much.

She found herself looking up into the night sky every night. How she_ longed_ to look up and see that little blue box fly across the sky, burning reckless holes through the atmosphere. How she wished he would hurry up. He just needed to _get_ there.

Somehow, somewhere, deep inside her, she knew he'd return for her. She never doubted it. Even when that Weeping Angel took Rory, the only reason she went with him was because she knew it'd be okay. She knew he'd return for her; for both of them.

She could stay with Rory and then The Doctor would find a way to bring them back. She could feel it. Because, the truth was, she was his first; the first face he saw after his regeneration. He wouldn't just leave her! He couldn't. She _loved_ him.

Oh yes, she loved Rory too, so much that she couldn't part with him, so much that it hurt. But she loved The Doctor. She loved him.

Amy's fingers lightly traced patterns on the window as she closed her eyes, wishing she could just see that blue box; that glimmer of hope.

...

"NO. HE CAN'T BE. HE JUST CAN'T BE," Rose screamed, tears running down her face.

Jackie held onto her daughter, trying to restrain her, a pathetic attempt. Rose fought and fought, slipping from her mother's grasp as she ran over to him and clutched onto him, her Doctor who lay dead on the ground. He couldn't be dead!

Her fingers clumsily stroked his hair and she kissed his forehead, tears spilling onto his ice cold face.

Jackie followed her and knelt down, her face shining. She gently prised her daughter's hands from his hair and pulled her into her arms in a motherly embrace.

Eventually Rose gave up fighting and just let her mother hold her, gently stroking her hair, whispering softly: "It'll be okay." She knew it wouldn't.

"We were supposed to live together," Rose cried, her head buried in her mother's neck, "Th - This wasn't supposed to happen."

"I know," Jackie whispered. Tears were running continuously down her cheeks too.

"He can't be."

"He's human, Rose." The words were harsh but Jackie knew she needed to hear them. He was human. He could die.

"But... How..." She took a deep breath, "How did it happen? Please..."

Jackie didn't answer and it was only when she heard her Mickey's voice that she looked up, her face tear stained.

"It was..." Mickey stopped, trying to find the words, "A Dalek. They're back."

...

Dear Diary,

Nothing eventful happens to me ever so don't even ask my why I'm writing this because I don't know. I haven't the foggiest. Not that you can ask me. You're a diary, after all…

I met someone today. He's a bit weird but I never go for the normal ones. I really hope this turns into something. I've been on my own for so long. It's like there's this gap in my chest where something is supposed to be. Something's missing.

I know, I'm crazy. Off the rocker. Madder than a mad man with a hat. Madder than a mad space ship trying to be mad by looking for a mad man from mars

Mad man from Mars...

I've been drawing. No, don't laugh, I like drawing. I've been drawing this one image though, something that I can't get rid of. But that's not even the weirdest weird thing from weird town though. The oddest thing is that... When I draw it... It hurts. It burns.

...

He was on his way for her. He _was_. He had to be. He just had to be. He wouldn't leave her.

Amy held her head in her hands as she cried. It'd been three years; three very long years. But she waited, for she was the girl who waited. Even when each ticking second felt like it lasted a day; even when sometimes she found that getting out a bed was a struggle; even when she saw Rory stare off into the distance, thinking about _him_, The Doctor. He loved The Doctor too. They both did.

...

"D - Dalek?" Rose whispered, her voice broken with misery, "B - But they /can't/... They can't! And he can't..."

"It recognised him," Mickey swallowed, closing his eyes in pain, "And it -"

"Alright. That's enough," Her dad snapped. Then more gently: "Come on, Rose."

Rose shook her head, ether childlike. She could leave him. She couldn't. They couldn't make her. And he couldn't be dead. He just... And Mickey was there. He saw what happened. He could've...

"Come on, Rose," Her dad repeated.

Jackie stroked her hair again, "Come on."

Rose pulled harshly away from her mother, "_NO_." And then she snapped.

...

Dear Diary,

I can't believe I'm still writing in this but I really feel like I should elaborate more on what I mentioned in my last entry.

I haven't ever really had a talent for drawing and, to be honest, it hadn't really phased me before. But this image I keep seeing... Well, I've got to get it out. So I draw. And this is even odder, the image is a little blue box, I think it's a police box, in the sky. It burns just thinking about it. I know I'm going to sound like a crazy person from crazyvill but I feel like I know this blue box. And I feel like something's preventing me from remembering it. It hurts to remember.

...

She gazed up into the stars, thinking about him again. She needed him; she needed her Raggedy Man. It wasn't just him she needed though, oh no. She needed her family, her friends. She needed her daughter, River. Too long they'd been parted; too long she hadn't known her.

Amy knew River had cried for both her and Rory. She felt it deep inside her, cutting into her like a knife. She felt her child cry. And that's how she knew The Doctor would return. He couldn't stand to see children cry. So, like what the Star Whale did for England, The Doctor would return for her. He was alone, he needed her. He was so alone, so kind and so old. He needed her. And she was ready for him.

...

Rose pressed her head against the wall, hitting her hands hard against it, screaming The Doctor's name over and over again. He had to hear her. He _had_ too!

"DOCTOR," She screamed, "DOCTOR, PLEASE. PLEASE, HE'S DEAD."

She waited for a reply but none came. Sobs rose in her chest as she hit the wall again and again, so hard, bruises were beginning to form on her hands. But he had to hear her. If he knew what had happened to _her_ Doctor, then he'd find a way to return to her. She wasn't stupid, any other time she would have known it was impossible for him to break through. Universes would collapse. But that was before she heard the whispers; the whispers of her beloved Doctor. It was always at night, when she could see the stars. She wasn't insane, she heard them. One was a woman's voice who had called his name, very faintly. The voice had an accent and Rose was sure it was Scottish. She saw drawings of the TARDIS out of the corner of her eye, on walls, in books, on canvases. Then, as soon as she turned around to assess what she had seen, the drawings had disappeared, like they'd never been there in the first place. Maybe she was going insane.

No! She wasn't!

Rose hit the wall again, shouting him again, begging him to hear her. Again, there was nothing.

At the same time, Amy sat by the window and waited, hand in hand with Rory for their Doctor.

Donna rested on her knees on the concrete floor, drawing the blue box in chalk, big enough so everyone could see her art work. Every line she drew made her head burn but she knew she couldn't stop.

...

The Doctor stopped dead in the middle of London, the snow falling to his feet. His mind filled with images of his companions, each more painful than the next; Donna, Rory, Amy and ... Rose. His eyes stung as he looked over at his TARDIS, old and alone. He didn't ever want to lose them. Ever. It was his fault. He knew he'd give anything to have them, all of them, back in the TARDIS where they belonged.

But it was impossible.

/The impossible always has a way of becoming probable with you/ a small voice inside his head said. And then The Doctor felt it, that tiny glimmer of hope inside his chest. He felt it.

**Thank you for reading! I didn't plan on writing this but I was so overcome with Doctor Who feels that I couldn't not write it. Know what I mean?**

**I kind of had Amy's theme and Roses theme and the Doomsday music playing continuously. Quick question- Is it me or has Amy's Theme got a bit of every companion in there?**

**Anyway, this is supposed to be a one shot and I don't know whether to make it into a story – story. What do you think? x**


End file.
